Talk:Quake Tower
Hello backyard monsters players! To the people who has a level 4 underhall and participats in the inferno, there is 2 things missing. The missing things are the quake tower and the magma tower. Quake tower acts like a laser tower, but kills monsters from all sides. Laser tower could only kill a concentrated side, but quake tower is slow recharge, like a railgun. Magma tower is very cheap. Magma tower could continuously shoot a target with no recharge, but a telsa tower has recharge. Magma tower acts like a tesla tower. So why dont they give us these towers? Without some strong defensives (except compound) we would be defenseless and no fun aganist the king wormzers. What if you run out of magma? Then the compound would be useless. I don't care about workers. I just want some more towers and defensives. Smell ya in the next update! Raymondsu34567 02:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I have no idea why either of those towers are not available for ordinary players. Your guess is as good as mine. At best all I can say is to have patience as Kixeye is trying to balance the game out. Those towers will be in there eventually. --Robert Horning 22:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : COOL! The new magma tower update came out. But still, there's a quake tower left to go. Probably they are going to give us the quake tower soon but it might cost double of a laser tower, since it is the strongest reusable tower. : Just to let you know, the one who said COOL! and the magma tower update was actually me. raymondsu34567 HP? Ok, so we finally have Quake Tower which can be used both above and below ground. Does anyone know how much HP these towers have at each level? Tparry 05:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) AoE damage Is the level 1 Quake Tower doing 2933 damage to every monster within range? Or is that a total damage over the total area covered? Does the damage vary depending on the monsters proximity to the tower within the range? (eg, the least amount of damage on the outer edge). Tparry 09:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : The damage figure is the one given by Kixeye within the description as found in the building itself after it is built. This shows up on the upgrade window. I suspect it is the total damage caused by the building upon all monsters in its radius, but I really don't know how it is calculated for individual monsters. I've had Zagnoids be able to survive a hit while immediately next to this tower, although it did wipe out most of their health in the assault, but the Spurtz usually get wiped out after it pounds the ground once. A solitary D.A.V.E. can be wiped out by this tower as well, and a Pokey Bomb is usually disrupted by this tower too. This is a good question, and it will take some experience to find out. --Robert Horning 15:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC)